Hot Mom
by zfj
Summary: This new guy was SO HOT! Bulma began to make advances on this new young man. Completely and utterly petrified, all he wanted to do is give Goku the antidote and save his future! One-shot!


**A/N – I know. This is going to be very weird. There is nothing graphical in here, just some suggestive material which is why this is rated M. I have no idea why I just wrote this. Late night and writing fanfics is not a good combo. Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

This new guy was SO HOT! Bulma began to make advances on this new young man. Completely and utterly petrified, all he wanted to do is give Goku the antidote and save his future!

Today may rank as one of the craziest strangest days ever in her lifetime and that's saying a lot. She had lived through crazy army generals trying to kill her, an insane king turning the world upside down, and even crazy aliens bent on ruling the universe but this had to be the most bizarre. She had just witnessed the ruler of the universe who had terrified her to no end be destroyed by a young handsome mysterious man.

At first, she wasn't sure of his attentions but once she got a good look at him, how can such beauty be ignored? Of course he had to be one of the good guys. This guy wasn't even comparable to Zarbon whose exotic alien features interested Bulma. Forget Zarbon, this guy was drop dead gorgeous.

"Well I'm calling him a liar, not a weakling," Vegeta explained with a smirk plastered on his face. Gohan had just proclaimed that this mysterious warrior was a Saiyan however the prince of all Saiyans knew otherwise.

Bulma wasn't even listening to her house guest. After noticing her new surroundings in the flat rocky land, she changed her attention on something else. Her attention was on this new mysterious warrior who came out of nowhere and defeated the all knowing Freiza. She took in every single juicy detail of this young man's features. His hair was so beautiful. His face was just perfect with a nice shade of tan. Every detail on his face was as if the Dragon granted her the perfect wish. Her eyes wondered down further to his chiseled chest. Just the thought of his body made her sense explode! It was muscular yet slender at the same time with a lovely tan. She then looked down further to his light jacked he was wearing when something struck her. He was wearing a jacket with the Capsule Corporation symbol. She gasped.

"Oh hey! You've got our logo on your jacket!" Bulma said in her typical flirtatious voice. "Are you one of our employees?"

She couldn't believe it. Could this mysterious person work at her father's gigantic corporation? If that were the case, then she could get to know this young man a whole lot better. She was already thinking about how romantic it would be for them to get to know each other, get married, then have some kids. _Whoa! Back up Bulma! _She reminded herself. She then noticed his slight blush.

"No, not exactly, just a fan," the young man said embarrassed at the attention.

"Oh, I see. Well tell me your name and I will recommend you to dad," Bulma said subtly trying to hook up with him. Bulma took note of his shyness. She couldn't believe it. This guy was just too perfect. She really wanted to get to know him better.

"I am sorry, I know it's strange," the boy said acknowledging the fact that he was here for a reason.

"Is his shoe size a secret too?" Tien asked smugly.

"Yeah! Why can't I have a secret name? That's not fair! I bet you have a secret spy decode ring too!" Yamcha added.

"Knock it off you guys! You are all jealous! This guy just beat Freiza single handedly. So there!" Bulma said defending her new infatuation.

Vegeta looked upset at her remarks. Bulma could feel his glare. Everybody else was a bit peeved that they weren't finding out more about this new warrior. She looked back at Vegeta who was sending a death glare. She looked away back towards the mysterious warrior. While she did think Vegeta was hot, this new guy was so much younger and more gorgeous.

The mysterious warrior looked at his young mother, slightly surprised to see her staring back with such intensity. Bulma scooted up closer to him.

"So when are you going to tell us who you are tough guy," Bulma asked winking her eyes, trying her hardest to give subtle hints that she was very much interested in him.

Surprisingly, the mysterious man jumped back a little surprised at Bulma's closeness. Bulma frowned a little surprised. She was drop dead gorgeous and also rich, every man's dream. Bulma thought, _Maybe he is trying to play hard to get._

"Heh, Heh, don't worry. Everything will become clear when Goku arrives," The mysterious young warrior said keeping a little distance from Bulma.

The young mysterious warrior looked away from Bulma with a deep shade of red on his cheeks. He wasn't feeling the most comfortable as Bulma's flirtatious body language and speech stained his soul. He looked over at Vegeta who was wearing a pink shirt. This man happened to be his father in the past. He had never gotten to know his father and it was pleasant to get to see him face to face. He was a much better option than watching her mother who was making him feel very uncomfortable.

"What the hell are you looking at boy?" Vegeta said evident with anger. The boy immediately looked away, embarrassed that he was caught. Maybe he wasn't the best option.

"Oh uh, nothing, it's just that I like your shirt," the mysterious warrior said softly.

"You would," Vegeta said glaring at the boy.

Bulma took the opportunity to get a little closer to this young man. The young man looked questionably at his young mother. Bulma took this as an invitation to explore possible opportunities. She got out her weapon of choice, her fingers. She poked the young man's chiseled chest which formed very nicely around his tight shirt.

"So, are you single?" Bulma asked giving another one of her precious winks.

The young man jumped back once again, scared to no end. He couldn't believe what was happening. He specifically came from the future to warn Goku of his impending death and the androids but this, this was absolutely insane. His mother, from the past, was making advances on him and he didn't know what to do. He felt utterly and completely embarrassed.

"Hey!" Yamcha yelled to his girl friend.

"What?" Bulma said innocently.

"Just what do you think you are doing? You are my girlfriend!" Yamcha proclaimed. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Oh, like you don't do this to me? You have done it countless times in front of my face!" Bulma screamed angrily.

Yamcha decided to let this one go. He would have a talk with her once they got back home. Ever since his girlfriend accepted their insane house guest, she has drifted a bit from their relationship. Yamcha sighed. He realized that their relationship may not last indefinitely as their teenage dreams hoped. He could only hope now.

The young mysterious time traveler still wasn't sure how to handle this situation. There had only been a few times that he had any sort of relationship with girls whether it be friendships or companionships. They lived in a bleak future where everybody hid from the ever present impending death the androids offered which left no time for a girlfriend. He felt semi-confident that he could handle a girlfriend, but this was way different. This was his mother who was hitting on him.

Bulma decided that she would try again. This was an opportunity that she couldn't pass up. She decided to make her move.

"So hotshot, after you are done talking to Goku, maybe you and I should go out," Bulma said poking his chest and winking her eyes once again.

"Umm," The young man said sweating far too nervous to try to explain why they couldn't do this!

Bulma then stuck her chest out to show him all the glory that he might be missing if he didn't take up her offer. Her breasts were plump, much closer to the young man that he ever wanted to be to them.

"No! I can't go out with you!" the young man said immediately clamping his hands on his mouth. _Oh my god. Oh my god. What do I do? Kami please help me! _He thought trying to figure out this situation.

"What, you don't like these?" Bulma said showing her chest once again to the unsuspecting warrior. _Maybe I am taking this a little too fast, _Bulma thought.

That did it.

"Are you crazy!" The young man screamed at the top of his lungs. "You're my freaking mom!"

Everybody turned their heads towards where the outburst came from. Did they all just hear right? They couldn't possibly have just heard what they thought they heard. How was something like that possible? The mysterious warrior just realized he stepped into a battle in which he had no way out. He had just told all of them his deepest darkest secret.

"Excuse me?" Bulma said wondering what that was all about.

"He said that you were his mother," Piccolo added trying to figure out if his statement had any truth to it. He glared at the young man.

Vegeta also looked at the young man doubtfully. He didn't quite understand why somebody with such incredible power would make a statement claiming that the weakling woman was his mother. It was a preposterous proclamation. This man was a Saiyan even though he didn't want to admit it. He had seen it himself. His eyes do not lie.

"What do you mean that I am your mother," Bulma said with a troublesome voice.

She recapped her life briefly wondering if somehow she had a son without knowing it. Nope. No painful pregnancy in her brief life. What was more troublesome was that this mysterious young man happened to be a super Saiyan. What he said was impossible. The only two Saiyans she knew were Vegeta and Goku. While she was slightly attracted to both of them, she never had sex with them let alone have a child with them. Goku was too much like a kid and Vegeta was too much of a prick for her to give up her perfect body to.

"That is what I am trying to figure out. You two do look strangely similar from your unique hair color, your eyes, all the way to your dress attire," Piccolo added.

The mysterious warrior felt like crawling underneath a rock, never to be seen again. How could he be so careless? He had just done what his mother told him not to under any circumstances. It dawned on him that he may have just altered time and sealed his fate in the past. He realized that he might not be born in this timeline if he wasn't extremely careful from now on.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Bulma asked the mysterious man wondering if Piccolo might be on to something.

It was impossible yet all of a sudden she realized that he looked similar to her. _Perhaps that's why he was so gorgeous_, she thought beaming with pride. She was thinking in past tense. She couldn't take back what she thought of him now.

"Yes, I think it would be a wise idea to tell us the truth," Piccolo said.

The young man looked back up to Piccolo, his master's master. He had to admit, he had respect for the Namek. He had trained his master to what he was. His Gohan always talked very highly of him. Although he contemplated what Piccolo said, he knew he couldn't say anything. It would threaten his existence.

"I- I-" the young man stuttered unsure of what to say.

"Cat got your tongue?" Vegeta said with a smirk. "Funny you look exactly like the woman. What is even more hilarious is that you two have a similar ki signature which leads to the most preposterous idea ever! Ha! I didn't think Kakarot had it in him!"

Vegeta chuckled which something very few have seen unless he was planning on killing somebody. Krillin laughed nervously and looked back at the mysterious warrior wondering if he was going to answer. Krillin knew what Vegeta was hinting at. Everybody knew what Vegeta was hinting at.

"I did NOT have sex with Goku," Bulma said blatantly.

"You must have! I can't believe it! How else would that mean he is a Saiyan?" Yamcha sneered.

"That would explain a lot," Krillin added.

"Wait so would that mean you are my half brother!" Gohan chirped happily.

"Hah! Goodie Kakarot cheating on his woman! Who would have thought he had it in him?" Vegeta laughed at the absurd truth.

"STOP IT ALL!" Trunks yelled. "Goku is not my father, YOU are!" Trunks said closing his eyes pointing at the offending victim.

Everybody followed his finger to who he was pointing to. Everybody turned their heads and gasped. It was simply not possible. Bulma looked at him as if he grew seven heads. Yamcha looked at him angrily. Krillin looked at him as if Goku turned into a giant ape.

The unwanted attention was the least of Vegeta's worries. This unknown warrior just claimed that he was the father. He had never touched a woman before. His Saiyan blood was sacred and only the very best would have the opportunity to mate with him. He, least of all would mate with the loud mouth woman. Out of all people, he would never mate with her.

"What on earth are you blabbering about? I have never had a child," Vegeta explained.

Piccolo scanned both Vegeta's ki and the mysterious warrior's ki. He just realized that their ki's were very similar. He then scanned Bulma's ki and realized that all of this was true. He was very adept at scanning ki's. He could sense what others couldn't. It all made sense. Somehow this boy was the son of Vegeta and Bulma.

"Wow, I think you are right. You do look a lot like Bulma and Vegeta, wow," Krillin said flabbergasted.

Yamcha wanted to say something but he couldn't quite come up with the response. This new warrior had to be around 17 or 18 years old. It wasn't possible that Vegeta came to earth, impregnated his girlfriend, and then left earth only to be seen a year ago. None of it made any sense. The only reason why he contemplated this was because the mysterious warrior shared similarities of Bulma and Vegeta. He didn't believe anything yet.

Vegeta on the other hand was beginning to come to some conclusions. Was it possible that any of this had truth? The only way that this could possibly be accurate as if this boy was from the future and somehow he was drugged to have sex with the woman. None of it made sense, but there was too much evidence to simply deny it. He was smarter than that.

"Suppose you are telling the truth boy. How could any of this absurdity be possible?" Vegeta said in a serious tone.

"Perhaps he came from the future," Piccolo said.

The mysterious young man couldn't believe it. It was as if all his secretes were just pouring out and he had no control over it. He wished his mother didn't make sexual advances towards him. None of this would have ever happened. He sighed.

"Tell us the truth now!" Vegeta said. He was serious.

The young man sighed again. There was no getting out of this. He didn't have any control of the situation. He came to the conclusion that he had to tell the truth. None of it really mattered anymore. The reason he came back in time was to save the future. He came back to save everybody else. He didn't come back for his own personal pleasure. He realized now that he changed his fate so that he would never be born here but at the same time saving millions from death. That was far more important.

"I guess I really don't have a choice," The young man sighed in defeat.

"So why would you jeopardize your own existence by coming here. You are most certainly not from this time," Piccolo deduced.

The young man had to give Piccolo credit. He was very smart. He didn't think that he would figure out that he was from a different time so quickly. He now realized that even though Piccolo wasn't a Saiyan, he trained a half Saiyan sufficiently well to defend against the Androids as long as he did.

"My- My name is T- Trunks Briefs. I am from the future," Trunks stumbled over his words. He was nervous and sad at the same time.

"Why are you here," Piccolo asked.

"Well, I wanted to wait for Goku, but I will explain briefly why I am here," Trunks said.

Everybody was paying attention to the young man now. Bulma was also very nervous. She had just hit on her own son! She couldn't believe that she just did that. While this was all crazy, what was even crazier is that his father was Vegeta! Vegeta was also having similar thoughts. How was it that he had been reduced down to the woman? He really wanted to understand how he could do something so against what his father taught him.

"I- I came here to warn you about the killer androids who have turned our time upside down. They came without warning, killed everybody, and have continued to terrorize the planet killing almost everyone. Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Vegeta, Tien, all dead!" Trunks said frustrated at the progress he has made in his time.

"What about Goku or Gohan?" Piccolo asked taking in all this new information.

"Gohan was the only survivor, my master and mentor. He has taught me everything I know. He died not too long ago," Trunks said tearing up at the thought.

Vegeta watched his 'son' tear up at the mention of Kakarot's brat. The thought of his son being trained by Gohan was shameful. He should be the one to train his son. Vegeta then realized that he was already considering this warrior as his son. _He came from the woman. How could my son be a Super Saiyan?_ Vegeta thought.

"…And Goku died before the androids attacked. He died of a heart disease," Trunks said.

Ignoring his enemy's potential death, Vegeta looked at the woman astounded that he mated with her in a different time. He didn't want to know how it happened and he couldn't imagine it happening in this time. He was prideful of his son but never wanted his existence because of the woman.

"So why are you telling us. You have jeopardized your own fate," Piccolo said.

"My freaking mom was hitting on me! I couldn't stand it! I am sorry…" Trunks said sadly.

Bulma blushed at that. Did he really have to bring that up? That was something she really wanted to lock up and never see again. She still couldn't believe that she hit on her own son. How embarrassing. How disgusting! She was too much in shock to think about her future with Vegeta let alone Yamcha. She looked at her 'boyfriend.' He looked disgusted and upset. She then looked at Vegeta who appeared to be in deep thought. She looked at her son. He was an amazing young man. He had to have her son somehow but Vegeta would never allow it now that he knows. Bulma sighed.

Piccolo took note that Vegeta was contemplating all of this. Did that mean that he was trying to come up with a plan to keep his son's existence in this time? Piccolo thought that he might.

Piccolo was very much right. Vegeta was trying to figure out a way to make this work. His son was a super Saiyan and at a very young age. He couldn't believe it. He had the chance to continue his royal bloodline. He wasn't sure of the woman of choice. _I guess it could be worse, _Vegeta thought.

"…So I guess this means I won't be born here," Trunks said the deniable truth.

Trunks looked at his father who hadn't made eye contact with him in a while. He then looked at her mother and blushed again. _If only things were different¸_ Trunks thought. He dreamed that this time would be saved, and that Vegeta would stay on earth and help raise him. He was curious on how he would turn out if Vegeta was in his life. It was something that just wasn't meant to be, he presumed.

Trunks walked up to her mother, "I am sorry mother," he said.

He then looked at his father. He decided to walk up to him as daring as it might be. He had to at least say something to him.

"I am glad to have met you father. I wish you could have been in my life," He said with a slight bow of respect.

He turned around and took out a small purple bottle from his pocket.

"Please give this to Goku. This is the cure for his heart disease in which he dies from. Hopefully this will change things for the better," Trunks said with a sad tone tossing it to Piccolo.

"Anyways, I should go back to my own time. Tell Goku that I wish him well," Trunks said. He really wished that he could have met him, but he realized that maybe he wasn't cut out for this time travelling business.

"Bye," Trunks said sadly ready to fly off.

As he lifted off the ground, he felt a hand on his shoulder pushing him back down. He turned around. It was his father. He looked into his father's eyes wondering why he had halted his journey back in the past. _It can't be. What does he want to say to me? _Trunks thought. He had high hopes. It took a minute for him to speak.

"I promise I will make sure you are born," Vegeta said surprising everybody.

Bulma looked amazed. She didn't even get to have a say in the matter. She didn't want a say. She wanted exactly what Vegeta wanted. She didn't know why, but she did.

Trunks looked back at his father with a smile. He couldn't believe what was happening. He looked back at his mother and blushed. He lifted off the ground again and whispered thanks towards his father. He waved to everybody, and then flew away.

Vegeta looked at the trail left by his son's fast flight speed. This was by far the most bizarre day. Now he had to figure out a way to fulfill his promise.

Bulma also had an even more bizarre day. Not only did she hit on her future son, but she had the full intention of taking him to bed and having a relationship. She blushed at the bizarre thought. She felt disgusted by herself. On top of that, she learned that she was supposed to have some sort of relationship with Vegeta. She didn't dare look back towards Yamcha. She was just too blown away at what had just happened.

Trunks flew a long ways away before landing on the ground. He decapsulized his time machine and jumped in with a smile. He couldn't' wait to tell his mother what had happened. It was going to be embarrassing.

**A/N – I finished this at like 2 AM. I am sorry if there any mistakes. Thanks for reading this bizarre one-shot!**


End file.
